Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A device, which registers address book data linked with a user in an address book server and uses an address book that is used by obtaining the address book data linked with the user from the address book server has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-305176).
Specifically, in a multifunction peripheral (MFP), there is a remote address function that can be used to obtain an address book from another multifunction peripheral (server), and to obtain a destination from that address book.
Conventionally, a multifunction peripheral has equipment that stores an administrator address book, which can only be edited by an administrator. Setting of a transfer destination is often performed by an administrator, and setting of a transfer destination to which the multifunction peripheral transfers received data is preferably a destination registered in the administrator address book. Therefore, it is preferable display the administrator address book as an initial value to accept setting of a transfer destination.
In contrast, among multifunction peripherals there are also devices that do not have such an administrator address book, and if such a device is set as an address obtainment destination server and an address book is requested in order to set a transfer destination, an error would occur. If such an error occurs, there is a fear of causing an administrator to misunderstand that there is no connection to the server, in spite of the fact that there actually is a connection with the server.
The objective of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problem of the conventional technique.